


Perfect

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: "Hey Arch, what's a 4-letter slang word for intercourse?"





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> From all they way back in July 2008. One of my first in this fandom...

David Cook glanced up at David Archuleta over his cross-word puzzle. In the last few weeks, Cook had really gotten the chance to know Archie. He really was so innocent...so good. David pursed his lips and wondered what it would take to make the boy mess up. No one should be 'that' good. Besides, he loved teasing the boy. It was a favorite pass time of his. He knew Archie didn't mind it either. He looked back down at his word cross and grinned. "Hey, Archie. What's a 4-letter slang word for intercourse?"

Archie's head snapped up, his face flushing crimson red. By now, he should be used to things like that, but Cook never ceased to catch him off guard. Jason who was sitting in a chair nearby, snickered. "You're not going to make me say it, Cook.”

"Say what?" Cook asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"You know." His eyes darted around the room, nervously. "That 4-letter slang word."

David shook his head, slowly. "You're too good, Archie! Don’t' you ever get tired of being perfect?" That's when he saw it. Something in Archie's eyes that spoke volumes.

"I'm not perfect. Not by a long shot."

David smirked, deciding not to push the issue. He simply went back to his cross word.

*****

Later that evening after dinner, David saw Archie leaving the restaurant area alone. He glanced around, seeing Jeff still at their table talking with another guy. He excused himself from his table and hurried to catch up with Archie. "Yo! Archie. Wait up," he called, jogging down the corridor that led to the elevators.

"Hey, Cook."

"Um," Cook took a second to slow his breathing. "Hey, about earlier...I was just messing with you. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"Oh," Archie said, laughing it off. "It's ok."

David nodded. "So, where you going?"

"Um," Archie looked around, making sure there was no one else around. "To the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah." He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants, feeling slightly flustered. "I go there sometimes to clear my head."

"Oh. Does it work?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Cool. Can I come?"

Archie shrugged and hit the 'up' button on the elevator. "If you want."

They waited in silence for the elevator. Once the doors opened, they stepped in and Archie selected the button for the rooftop. "You're um...not going to like, thrown me off the roof. Are you?"

Cook's laughter filled the small elevator. "Well, that would be a nifty way to eliminate my biggest competition."

Archie's eyes were wide as he looked at the older man.

"Geez, Archie! I'm joking! Besides, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I've grown rather fond of you."

"Really?"

Cook nodded as the elevator came to a stop and they stepped out onto the roof. Before Archie could walk away, Cook grabbed his hand. "Tell me something Archie." He pulled the younger one to him and quickly pinned him against the outside wall of the elevator shaft. "What is it about you that makes you not so perfect?"

Archie stared up at Cook, wondering what had gotten into him. If it had been anyone else pinning him to a wall on the roof a 20-story building, he would have been terrified. But this was Cook, and he wasn’t afraid. But he did look away, fearing his eyes would betray him. "You don't want to know."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Cook reached up and ran his fingers through Archie's hair, praying that he hadn't misread Archie's eyes earlier when he told him he wasn’t perfect. "What is it? You can tell me."

Archie shook his head, once again tearing his eyes away from Cook's gaze.

"Why?"

Archie looked borderline petrified at that moment. "Because. I...I don't want you to think less of me."

Cook tilted his head. "Arch, nothing could make me think less of you."

Archie closed his eyes. "This would."

"Honestly, Archie. I think you're as close to perfect as they come."

Without opening his eyes, Archie spoke. "I'm not perfect. If I were perfect, I wouldn't want you the way I do."

Cook felt the air leave his lungs. He stared at the younger David for a long moment. "You...You really want me?"

Archie opened one eye slowly, gauging Cook's reaction. He didn't seem upset, so he opened his other eye and looked at him. "Yeah..."

That trademark grin spread over Cook's lips and Archie thought he would die. "Cool."

Archie gasped. "Cool?" Oh great. Cook found his crush amusing.

"Yeah. You see," he began as he ran his fingers over Archie's cheek. Archie followed the older man's hand with his eyes. "I've been struggling with the same problem." He cupped Archie's cheek in the palm of his hand. "Somewhere in the middle of this rollercoaster that is now our life, I fell for you."

Archie's eyes locked with his. "But..."

"It's not about who you love, Archie. It's about how you love. And you are perfect."

To his surprise, Archie relaxed. "You really think I'm perfect?"

Cook smiled. "I do." He leaned his head a little closer to Archie's. "In every way."

Archie whimpered as Cook closed the space between them. His lips gently caressing his own. Timidly, Archie brought his arms up to wrap them around Cook’s neck, falling into the kiss.

When Cook pulled away, Archie's lips were still puckered slightly, and his eyes had yet to open. Cook smiled. "Archie," he whispered.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Archie blushed, hoping that it hadn’t been terrible for Cook. "Yeah."

"Did, uh...did you like it?" Cook asked, his arms snaking around Archie’s waist. He was pleased when Archie nodded, and a smile graced his beautiful face. "Good. Cause I did too." Cook moved his body closer to Archie's, pinning him between his body and the wall. "I really want to do it again."

"Then..." Archie gasped feeling Cook, hard against him. "What are you waiting for?"

Cook smirked and captured Archie's lips with his own. The kiss started out as slowly as the first one had, but soon deepened and Cook's tongue was begging for entrance.

Archie fisted his fingers in Cook's short locks as he parted his lips, allowing Cook full access. "Mmm..." He whimpered.

Cook's hands began to roam over Archie's back, going down to the waist band of his jeans. "Archie," he whispered, pulling his lips away from the boys. "I want to make you feel so good."

Archie felt his body begin to tremble. He wasn't cold. He wasn't scared. It was the mere thought of Cook wanting to do that for him.

"Can I?"

Archie nodded, unable to speak coherently. He wanted to feel Cook's hands on him. He wanted to be able to know what it felt like to have someone touch him.

Cook leaned back in and pressed his lips back to Archie's, letting his hand travel around to the button on his jeans. Blindly, but expertly, he unbuttoned them, sliding the zip down as well. Though, much to Archie's dismay, he didn't reach inside just yet.

He moved his hands back around him and slipped them down the back of Archie’s pants, cupping his ass in both hands, pulling him closer to him. Archie moaned, loving the way Cook's hands felt on him and the way his hardness was now rubbing up against Cooks. It wasn't long before he felt Cook's hand slip around to his front. He gasped, feeling fingers wrap around his erection.

"Archie," Cook whispered, pulling his mouth away for a moment. "Is that for me?"

Archie licked his lips and closed his eyes as Cook began to stroke him. "Hmmm.....yeah...."

Cook decided that he liked doing this to Archie. He continued to stroke his erection, pulling and tugging at just the right pace. He buried his face in Archie's neck, kissing and sucking at the tender flesh.

"Oh...Cook!" Archie breathed, unable to believe this was really happening.

Cook could tell that he was almost there. He moved his hand more quickly over Archie’s cock, making sure to run his palm over the head frequently.

"I'm...Oh..." Archie threw his head back and his mouth fell open. It felt so good. "Cook..I'm....oh...."

Cook smirked and whispered gruffly against Archie's ear. "Archie...what's a four-letter slang for intercourse?"

Archie's eyes flew open and he stared at Cook, mouth agape. But he had a glazed over look in his eyes and his body was becoming rigid. He bit his lips as Cook jerked him faster and harder. Leaning his head against Cook's shoulder, he gasped raggedly. Then Cook felt warm breath against his ear. "Fuck," Archie panted. Cook shuddered as he tugged harder. "Fuck!" Archie voice rose a bit the second time.

"Come on baby," Cook enticed. "Let me hear you scream it."

Archie moaned, knowing that he was so close to falling over the edge. Just a few more strokes. He dug his fingers into Cook's shirt as he felt his release coming. "Fuck!!!!" He cried out once more as he felt himself explode, making a sticky mess all over himself and Cook. If it weren't for Cook holding on to him with his one arm wrapped around him, he would have fallen to the ground. Instead he leaned into Cook, clinging to him as his breathing returned to normal.

When they finally pulled apart, Cook was laughing softly and slowly shaking his head. Archie looked at him with a horrified expression. "I knew I could make you say fuck."

Archie felt a mix of anger and embarrassment as he fixed his pants. "You... you did all of that just hear me cuss?" he asked, forcing himself not to give into the tears threatening his eyes.

It was Cook's turn to be mortified. His eyes were wide as he stared at Archie. "What? God. No! Archie, I did it because I wanted to. How could you think..." he quickly pulled Archie into a reassuring hug. "I would never do that. I was just...." he pulled away to look at Archie. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"So, the whole 4 letter word thing..."

Cook smirked. "I figured if I was ever going to make you say it that this was pretty much the time."

Archie laughed in spite of himself. "Oh."

Cook leaned in and kissed Archie again. "We should do this more often," he said, breaking away.

"I would like that." Archie agreed.

"Come on. Let’s get back to my room and get you cleaned up." He pulled him toward the elevator, already thinking of all the things he wanted to do with his Archie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. (sadly) It is just fiction!!!


End file.
